


Encounter on the Cliff

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), One Shot, Pre-Sonic Forces, Romance, Sonic World Adventure | Sonic Unleashed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[One-Shot]Un pequeño encuentro puede cambiarlo todo ¿verdad? Sonic se siente deprimido por una victoria de Eggman, destrozado comenzó a fingir que estaba bien hacia sus amigos y a Amy. Hasta que por fin decidió dejar salir su frustración y compartir un cálido momento con su ser especial. Porque un simple encuentro puede cambiarlo todo.Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/ SEGA ©
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 1





	Encounter on the Cliff

Un pequeño encuentro puede cambiarlo todo ¿verdad?

En algún momento de su vida creyó algo imposible que tuviera una crisis existencial. Es decir, era Sonic The Hedgehog, héroe de la Tierra, el ser vivo más rápido del mundo. Leal, amistoso, heroico, algo egocéntrico y orgulloso. Enfrentó peligro tras peligro con la frente en alto y todas sus fuerzas para proteger su amado mundo y las personas que Vivían en él.

_Cosa que no logró hacer_

Con 18 años, seguía haciendo lo que más amaba hasta que un el último ataque del doctor Eggman puso todo de cabeza.

_— ¿Es todo lo que tienes EggHead? —Inquirió con mirada confiada a su némesis transformado en Súper Sonic._

_—Ni creas que está todo bien—La sonrisa macabra de Eggman fue de las pocas, casi nulas que lograban intimidar al joven héroe—. Disfruta salvando vidas, peste azul—En tan solo milisegundos, el gordo científico apretó un botón rojo proveniente de su Egg Carrier 3 semi destruido por los ataques de Súper Sonic haciendo que varias bombas puestas estratégicamente por sus robots ayudantes explotaran en Spagonia._

_— ¿Qué demonios? —Parpadeando incrédulo notó el fuego proveniente de la ciudad._

_—Aquí tienes dos opciones, me dejas ir a terminar mis planes de EggmanLand 2.0 y salvas las vidas de los ciudadanos o terminas de destruir mi nave y los dejas morir ¿Qué eliges?_

_Ahí fue cuando comprendió que todo era un plan de Eggman desde el principio, tomar decisiones difíciles nunca fue del agrado de Sonic pero ahí estaba una que tenía que tomar en tan solo pocos segundos._

_Salvar las vidas de esas personas inocentes pero con el costo de dejar ir a Eggman poniendo en peligro a toda la tierra, o terminar con todo su plan a costa de dejar morir a las personas de la ciudad._

_Cualquiera de las dos él terminaba perdiendo y Eggman ganando._

_Bufó molesto agrandando la sonrisa de Robotnik a un grado casi Psicótico, cada año se vuelve más loco y peligroso que nunca._

_Ya había tomado una decisión._

_Con molestia dejó libre a Eggman que se escapara y fue de inmediato a salvar la vida de las personas y algunos Zoomorfos que pasaban por ahí._

_Lamentablemente aún con su Súper velocidad y su transformación más poderosa, no pude detener lo inevitable._

_Se reportaron más de 100 personas muertas y otras 300 heridas de gravedad, entre ellas el profesor Pickle y su fiel asistente._

_Destrozado y culpable trató de ayudar a la reconstrucción, a las familias afectadas, hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para remediar una de sus pocas derrotas ante Eggman, pero ninguna de esas cosas le terminó en apaciguar la terrible culpa que sentía en su interior._

_Y lo que terminó de destrozar su noble corazón fue el hecho que la G.U.N le informó que el profesor había fallecido, su muy viejo cuerpo no aguantó la recuperación._

De eso ya pasó más de un mes, pero la imagen y los recuerdos seguían más vivos que nunca. Trató y se esforzó para tratar de mantenerse fuerte y aparentar normalidad, incluso sus amigos especialmente Tails comenzaron a notar sus sonrisas forzadas y voz quebrada.

¿Qué sentido tiene ser un héroe si no puedes salvar vidas?

Incluso duró días y noches sin dormir buscando a Eggman hasta la última de sus energías, para hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes. Algunas veces sentía tanta ira dentro de él que su transformación cambiaba de color dorado a oscuro por segundos, pero el autocontrol que tenía sobre sí mismo evitó que perdiera el control y cometiera otro error por parte de su ser.

Tails incluso tuvo que obligarlo a dormir, comer o hasta bañarse ya que su aspecto se encontraba deplorable, él incluso quiso que hablara de tema con él, pero Sonic se negaba diciendo lo típico.

_—Estoy bien hermanito, no tienes de que preocuparte._

_El Zorro lo miró serio._

_—No estás bien—Contraatacó negando su cabeza—. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tu estado? ¡Por Chaos Sonic, soy tu hermano! Tienes que hablar de eso, la culpa de destruirá y no te dejará combatir a Eggman como se debe._

_—Estoy Bien—Repitió robóticamente, saliendo de ahí._

Tails solo pudo suspirar viendo a la lejanía como perdía a mejor amigo. Tenía que decirle que encontró a Eggman en Holaska, pero en ese estado no era prudente. Así que decidió darle esa información a la G.U.N y con suerte mandarían a Shadow, Rouge y Omega a solucionar el problema antes de que sea tarde.

Knuckles mismo se negaba a volverle a dar las Chaos Esmeraldas ya que sabía y afirmaba que ya no era digno de usar su poder místico. Notó la ligera energía negativa que desprendieron cuando él se las entregó de nuevo. Sin embargo no sabe cómo logró engañarlo para que se las prestara y volver a buscar a Eggman.

_—Si vuelvo a sentir esa energía, no te volveré a dar las Emeralds nunca más—Fueron las duras y amenazadoras palabras del equidna guardián._

El azulado solo se limitó a asentir y en un parpadeo su cuerpo fue rodeado por una luz dorada cambiando su aspecto a Súper Sonic. Saliendo de Angel Island a quien sabe dónde.

Talvez estaba siendo egoísta en guardarse las cosas para sí mismo, sin embargo, sabía que un héroe tiene que mostrar fortaleza y seguridad, no debilidad como se sentía desde ese acontecimiento que lo marcó.

Mentiría si solo tomó las Esmeraldas por el simple hecho de que correr por la vereda no le quitaba la ansiedad en el pecho, pensó que volar si podría despejar su mente y calmarlo de una buena vez por todas.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Odiaba sentirse impotente.

Odiaba no poder ayudar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Odiaba sentirse inútil.

Amy Rose odiaba esas cosas de sí misma.

Por las noticias se enteró del suceso en Spagonia pero ver la cara de su amado la destrozó, y más su comportamiento extraño e indiferente. O cuando sonreía forzadamente y decía que estaba bien las veces que le preguntaba de su estado.

Al final no pudo hacer nada para hacerlo sentir mejor, no quería hablar del tema y se molestaba con ella si lo mencionaba varias veces. Eso le dolía mucho, su corazón se oprimía con sus duras palabras sintiendo como su amado héroe entraba a un abismo sin ganas de salir.

Aun cuando aparentaba desinterés; ella lo sabía.

Hasta intentó hablar con Tails para que le explicara si le había contado algo a él, pero la respuesta fue negativa, su mejor amigo no sabía cómo ayudarlo tampoco y también evitaba ese tema.

Ahí fue cuando intentó rendirse, no obstante, ella era Amy Rose, si se rendía con eso sabía que no era merecedora del amor de Sonic. Ella tenía que estar con él en las buenas y en las malas.

Sentada en un acantilado miraba las estrellas y sentía como el frió nocturno movía sus largas púas rosadas.

Meditar las cosas con calma era su deber ahora.

No desesperarse, esperar cuando Sonic esté listo para hablar con alguien, incluso si pasaba meses u años, lo haría.

Eso le dictaba su corazón.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

La última persona que pensaba encontrarse sería ella.

Sobrevolando por un acantilado cercano a Green Hill Zone se encontraba la eriza rosada, tenía una mirada melancólica y algunas lágrimas eran movidas por el viento nocturno.

Había sido un completo imbécil con ella y con todas las personas que se preocupaban por él, talvez era momento de comenzar a emendar sus errores.

Decidió aterrizar y acercársele a ella con cuidado.

Una luz dorada se acercaba a su sitio, limpiándose los ojos pudo notar como su amado poco a poco perdía altura y se posicionaba justo al frente de ella, flotando.

— ¿Sonic? —Cuestionó la rosada.

—Hola Amy—Saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo forzada—. Antes que nada vengo a disculparme contigo por tratarte así, no era mi atención...

Notó de nuevo la voz quebrada y como su mirada se encontraba vacía, sin ese brillo que lo caracterizaba.

Era ahora o nunca.

Respiró, tomó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y se armó de valor a preguntarle de nuevo su estado.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Y Ahí, las lágrimas que tanto reprimía recorrieron sus ojos con total libertad, haciendo que fueran hacia arribas dado el poder que desprendería su cuerpo dorado.

—Y-Yo, debí ser más rápido, debí de evitar que esto pasara, el profesor y personas inocentes murieron porque no cumplí con mi deber—Admitió él.

Unos finos brazos rodearon su cuello.

Amy lo abrazaba para que siguiera contando su relato, mientras reposaba su cabeza en su hombro.

—Eggman me las pagaras...

—Sonic, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde—Inició mirándolo fijamente y limpiándoles las lágrimas con su mano enguantada—. Eres un héroe sí, pero eres un Zoomorfo también, eres mortal, no eres un Dios, tienes sentimientos. Entiendo que te sientas que defraudaste esa ciudad, sin embargo, hiciste lo que pudiste y tomaste una decisión que no todos lo hacen tan poco tiempo—Mencionó ella con una ligera sonrisa.

—Pero...

— ¡Sin peros! —Interrumpió ella—. Eres Sonic The Hedgehog, el héroe de la tierra, nuestro salvador, la persona que más amo en el mundo. Puedes soportar y superar esta crisis, usarla como experiencia que te ayudará a evitar otra tragedia, salvando cientos, no, miles de vidas en nuestro planeta.

Cerró los ojos ya sin lágrimas y sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera, disfrutando de las suaves caricias de Amy a su rostro y como sentía que un gran peso salía de su cuerpo.

—Gracias—Agradeció ahora mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Me ayudaste mucho y creo que tienes razón.

—No hay de que—Devolviéndole la sonrisa y sonrojada por sentir la mano enguantada en su mejilla contestó ella con amabilidad.

Amy aprovechó para besar sus dulces labios y terminar de reconfortarlo, aunque se sintió un poco incómodo aceptó el pequeño gesto de su parte.

La transformación fue quitada y con ella Sonic se sentó a su lado, recostando su cabeza en sus piernas y disfrutando del agradable momento que sentía. Relajándose, aceptándose y prometiendo no volver a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Durando minutos hasta horas compartiendo su compañía, viendo la hermosa vista del nuevo amanecer en sus vidas.

Porque un simple encuentro puede cambiarlo todo.

Además de estar con la persona indicada que te acepté y te ayude en esos momentos donde tú mismo no eres capaz de hacerlo.

** . **

** FIN **

** . **


End file.
